Let the Games Begin!
18 castaways from different parts of the world will stay in the northernmost island in the Philippines - Batanes. After they completed, they have a chance to get to know each other in Day Zero. They are divided into three tribes of six: Iraya (the red tribe), Basco (the green tribe) and Y'Ami (the blue tribe). Reward Challenge Challenge: Tribe Flag Making Winning Tribes: Basco & Y'Ami Losing Tribe: Iraya Exiled: Bryce Reward: '''First place scorers will receive a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol and a advantage in the next challenge. The second place scorers will receive a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. The first place scores will also have the ability to send someone from the losing tribe to Exile Island. Immunity Challenge '''Challenge: Tetris '''Winning Tribes: '''Y'Ami & Iraya '''Losing Tribe: '''Basco Synopsis The eighteen castaways went to their corresponding tribes and they have a chance to know each other. They have no tribes but they need to talk with each other to become acquainted and strategize the game. These castaways came from different countries and some of them experienced to join in other ORGS. On Day 1, the eighteen castaways are divided into three tribes. The red tribe called Iraya, named after a volcano in Batanes composed of Mark, Liam, Lloyd, Bryce, Brian and Zach. The green tribe called Basco, named after the provincial capital of Batanes was composed of Alexjason, Noah, Nikola, Kaeden, James, and Najim. The blue tribe called Y'Ami, named after the northernmost island in the Philippines was composed of Percy, Togz, Jastine, Julia, David and Joan. In addition, the search for the Hidden Immunity Idol begins but no one was able to submit their guesses about the Idol. It is also in Day 1 where the first reward challenge happened where the tribes created their Tribe Flags. They are judged based on Creativity - 40%, Design - 30% and Visual Appeal - 30% for a total of 100%. Bryce created the tribe flag for Iraya. On the other hand, Noah decided to create the flag for Basco Tribe. Lastly, Joan made the flag for Y'Ami Tribe. In the end, Noah's artistry and neatness got the credit and Basco won the Rewards which are clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol and 100-point advantage to the challenge. On the other hand, Y'Ami got the second place where they also won the Reward Challenge where they received a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Basco had a chance to choose a person in Iraya to go to Exile Island and they decided to send Bryce to Exile Island. On Exile Island, Bryce received clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol where he was able to guess it but he failed to get the idol. In Day 2, the first immunity challenge was held where they played a classic game called Tetris. Percy dominated the challenge where he submitted a tremendous score of 338,748 points which gives Y'Ami a victory to win. In addition, David, Julia, and Jastine also submitted with very good scores. Although Iraya had inactives like Brian and Lloyd, the combined scores of Mark, Liam and Bryce made their way to win the immunity challenge. It is a very close score between them and the losing tribe, Basco. Their tribe had the Reward Advantage of one hundred points, but the combined scores of Alexjason, Najim, Noah and James are not enough and they lost the first immunity challenge. In Day 3, Basco planned to voted out either Nikola due to her inactivity or Noah due to his dominance in challenges. Tribal Council On the First Tribal Council, Jino asked questions to the castaways. Alexjason felt disappointed although he got the highest score in the challenge for their tribe but they lost it and he will base his vote on the tribe's consensus. Noah expressed his thoughts on winning the Reward Challenge which is great but he felt terrible in losing the immunity challenge. However, he is not mad in his tribe. Lastly, James is a little disappointed due to the low scores he submitted but he looked at the good thing where he gave his best job. The majority of the tribe voted for Nikola (including a self vote from her) due to her inactivity in the challenges and she responded with few words in conversations while Kaeden decided to vote for Noah because of the dominance in challenges. In the end, Nikola was the first person voted out in Survivor Batanes with 5-1 vote. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still In The Running